User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Ahomeschoolingroudon's Match Sales
As most of you may know, I've currently kept around my Battle Poll for quite sometime now. And there are matches there that I really, REALLY want to do, just want your guys' opinion on the matter. However, due to it's size it is difficult to narrow the fights down to one fight to confirm. But that can be attributed to the amount of fights that, just don't appeal to me. As such I thought perhaps others might want to do these fights, hence the Match Sales idea. Users have done this in the past, this is just my rendition of such matter. And if you are interested, just leave a comment on which one you want if it isn't already claimed. That being said, let's get this show on the road: Bold means the battle has been claimed, Normal Text will be displayed if it's yet to be sold Armored Titan (Attack on Titan) vs Gipsy Danger (Eponymous) - Sold to Blade0886 This one's theme is rather clear. It's a battle of brute strength between two gigantic beings; Hero vs Villain style. And, yeah that's about it. Really the only reason that I decided to put this up on here is due to the amount of votes this got, otherwise I would've just gotten rid of it. Especially because I just don't know how to make this one interesting per se Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) vs Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Unlike the previous one, this one has plenty of connections. But the main theme of this one is, two incredibly fast partners of Gon Freecs and Yusuke Urameshi respectively, which both of those two have connections in their own right. Plus it'd be a duel of Fire VS Electricity on top of that, something not widely seen here. However the main reason why I'm not going through with it is due to, just needing to take a bit of a break from YuYu Hakuho before it takes up a majority of my series. Granted I can still help out with YYH related subjects Isaac (Golden Sun) vs Sandman (Marvel Comics) The duel of the masters of the ground, that's all you basically need to know when it comes to the theme of this fight. And this has actually gotten some votes before, the reason why it's here? Pretty simple, I ended up just losing interest in this fight, but if anyone else wants it, go right ahead. Though I still plan to reuse Isaac in the future Chun-Li (Street Fighter) vs Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear) Another rather straight-forward fight, it's a battle between the two fighting game chicks who mainly utilize in close quarters combat, mainly their leg abilities. The main issue for me is that I just don't know how I can find myself capable of making this an interesting match-up, especially when it comes to the battle itself. Not to mention I'm not exactly the greatest when it comes to Guilty Gear. Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) vs Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) Out of all of the battles I have here, this is probably the one that has the most clear connection. It's a duel between the very enhanced samurais of their respective series, and a Samurai VS Samurai duel sounds cool, right? Well, the problem with this is length. It'd be extremely difficult to make this up to standard with the fights that I do regularly, plus I doubt any Touhou Project related fight I do would be able to get into the light, especially after the success of Moon VS Reimu. I do hope to use Touhou again, but for now I'll just need to get back to square 1. Requirement: *Just put this somewhere in it, I don't care whether it's in the Analysis or Battle, or Conclusion if Youmu wins, just somewhere XP Guile (Street Fighter) vs Burai Yamamoto (Big Bang Beat) Now back to the fights that don't really have that clear of a theme, this one being Guile VS Burai. It's a duel between the two, american representitives of combat? Assuming that's what Burai is representing, and, yeah that's why I'm selling it. I barely know anything about Big Bang Beat whatsoever, and because of this I just don't know how I can make this fight an interesting one. Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) vs Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) This one's a duel of the opposer of the combine, against the member of the police force. So basically Government VS Government Opposer I suppose, and both of them have experience in killing zombies. And that's one of the two reasons why I stopped considering this one, there's just not much of a strong connection to make this an interesting bout. Reason two, I just need to stop using Resident Evil characters for a while, plain and simple. Buggy the Clown (One Piece) vs Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) - Sold to PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 And last but not least, we have Buggy VS Fortune. It's a duel between the two combatants that are capable of using their own body as means of weaponry; battle of the genders for good measure. The reason why it's here? I just don't know how I'd be capable of using a Skullgirls character, based on what Glis has told me. It just seems far too complex for me to get my hands on, and as such this is the type of match I'd leave for somebody else. They'd probably do much better than me. 'Axe Cop (Axe Cop) vs Archie Sonic (Archie Sonic) - Sold to ArachnoGia' The stomper of Chuck Norris VS The stomper of Segata Sanshiro (Although in my series, Axe Cop already kinda did the latter as well ;P), these two both have enormous amounts of abilities, and they have the most insane destructive capabilities, strength and durability, but which is more overpowered? I probably would've done this if it weren't for Axe Cop VS Segata Sanshiro, and I doubt that I want to reuse Axe Cop, let alone adding Archie Sonic to the research pile alongside him XP. So yeah, if anybody does claim this, good fuckin' luck with the research. Though at least it ain't Bobobo Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) vs Michael Myers (Halloween) This theme should be rather straight forward, two knife wielding combatants who just so happen to use their knives in order to butcher anybody in their way. Difference between the two is that Madotsuki gets these powers from the Dream World, so seeing these two duke it out there would be somewhat interesting. For me keyword being somewhat, as I would have zero idea as to how to make this fight even 1,000 words, which if you don't know for me has been a requirement to get fights over that amount ever since the start of Season 4. Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Kaede (Elfen Lied) This one I just came up with recently, and it made more and more sense as I thought about it. At first I was like "Sensui vs Lucy? Well, they have traumatic pasts, but that's all that there is to it. And a sequal to Guts vs Ganta is not something I would want to do." But then I continued to think, and remembered the potential of Kaede's abilities and was like, "Well, both are life wipers. So this could potentially be a fair match-up. But still, I want to think about something more in common." And normally that would have been the end, until I recalled back to Shiro research and the amount of times I binge-watched the Chapter Black Saga of YYH, which is probably my favorite saga of the series and one of the best sagas in anime history in my opinion where I remembered "Wait, they both have mutliple personalities, each with more severities of violence than the other, but still one of the same..." Then it immediately clicked, and I knew that this fight could be incredibly well done. But due to my overusage of Yu Yu Hakusho characters and how I don't plan to use them after Yamcha vs Kuwabara (Unless I can find a good foe for Hiei) not to mention how I already used Kaede against Shiro quite recently in the grand scheme of things pretty much meant that I likely should just not do this fight, at least on this wiki. Though, because of how much I like this idea, the requirements to adopt this will be a bit more, strict per se. Requirements: *You must have at least one fight above the 2,000 word range, I'd rather not want to have this fight just turn out to be a waste of potential *Try to keep things at a slow-pace, like these two would, give any of the personalities of these characters you use meaning, and potentially have them develop strategies in Sensui's case at least *There should be at least one reference to Lucy liking to grope other female's breasts in the analysis, it's just too hilarious not to include XP Apologies if this seems a bit creativity limiting; I just hope that if somebody goes through with this, that it will be a fight that will truly be a fight to remember. Not to mention better than my own Kaede fight I did back in Season 4. ---- And that'd be all for now, I'll probably add more to this as more ideas go by. But for now, if you are interested just leave a comment, post a message on my wall, or just inform me in chat. But in the meantime, I shall see you all next time on Arceus VS Chakravartin Category:Blog posts